Kyoutarou Shuzenji
Kyoutarou Shuzenji (修善寺鏡太郎, Shuzenji Kyoutarou) is a 2nd year student who lacks motivation but happens to love taking baths. When listening to others, he zones out and ends up missing a lot of what those around him are saying. The main reason he attends his high school is because it's within walking distance from his house. He is childhood friends with Ryouma, who is constantly worried over KyoutarouCharacter bio page.. When he makes a pledge with a kiss to Kalulus, he transforms into the Magic Knight of Flowers, Fiore Kiss. Appearance Kyoutarou is pale with curly lilac hair that obscures part of his face and red eyes. He wears his uniform improperly with his blazer draped over his shoulders with a blue shirt on instead of the standard white button-up shirt. Instead of wearing his tie around his neck, he keeps it in his pocket. Personality Although his color is red, Kyoutarou defines himself as someone who is explicitly not the red-wearing leader type. He may be tasked by Kalulus to bring happiness to the world, Kyoutarou honestly couldn't care less about it. He would rather sleep in a hot bath, take naps on benches and sit on the sidelines of a fight. When he's asleep, birds often land in his air and sleep in it and when he sleeps outside, stray cats sometimes curl up with him as wellEpisode 1 - The Suddenness of Happy Kiss!. He spends a lot of time zoning out and comes off as lazy and spacey to other individuals. Kyoutarou can be blunt and, at times, aggressive with his words like when he threatened to skin Kalulus for his pelt. Although he is lazy and would rather sit out the fights between the Magic Knights, he is willing to fight if it means he can go home earlier. Kyoutarou has a pension for coming up with nicknames for nearly everyone around him, such as Chiro for Ichiro, Tai-Tai for Taishi, and Ryou-chin for Ryouma. History Kyoutarou attended Binan Elementary School with Ryouma and Ata. They played together frequently after school and were good friends. During his years in elementary school, Kyoutarou had a talent for a variety of things. Nearly anything he attempted, from twirling a pen to leaping over gym equipment came with great ease to him. Even his art was ranked top of the class. While Kyoutarou was typically ranked first in his class for just about everything, he didn’t think much of it as his main concerns were playing with his friends or relaxing. Although Ryouma consistently cheered him on and expressed admiration, the ease with which Kyoutarou was so successful infuriated Ata. Whenever Kyoutarou demonstrated an ability to do something skillfully with ease, Ata would practice the same skill. Sometimes he would be successful in imitating Kyoutarou’s actions, such as clearing a stack of five mats in gym class only for Kyoutarou to clear six mats without even trying. Although Ata was frustrated by this, he never told Kyoutarou and Kyoutarou remained oblivious. One day while playing in the mud with Ryouma and Ata, the three of them lamented the scolding they would get from their parents if they came home covered in mud. It was then that the current Earth Defense Club’s leader from Binan High School approached the three of them. Yumoto gave them the Polaroid picture he took of them and also offered them bath tickets to the Kurotama Bathhouse. The three of them happily accepted and made their way to the bathhouse. Kyoutarou and Ryouma were quick to go through the bathhouse routine, leaving Ata behind by accident. When they noticed that Ata had never come into the bath, the two boys looked for him but were unable to find him. Since that day, the resentment that Ata carried for Kyoutarou festered and only continued to grow as the years went by. However, Kyoutarou remained oblivious as to what had changed between them and still considered Ata to be a good friend. As a student at Binan High School, Kyoutarou has become even more laid back than his elementary years. Ever though Kalulus forged as bond with him and the other members of the current Earth Defense Club, he has a difficult time taking his job seriously and prefers to watch things unfold from the sidelines. The other members of Happy Kiss may insist that the color red is reserved for the leader of a group, but Kyoutarou refuses to accept actual responsibility. However, that is not to say he doesn’t participate with the other Happy Kiss members. Instead of fighting the students who turn into monsters, Kyoutarou usually talks them down with reason or empathy. Even so, as soon as the battle is over and he can revert out of his Happy Kiss form, he disregards the situation at hand, usually making a beeline for either the bath or his home. Throughout the school year, Kyoutarou has had several encounters with Ata. Even though he is aware that Ata is the leader of Edelstein, he doesn’t think any less of Ata as a person. Kyoutarou does continue to remain oblivious, however, such as not recognizing Ata’s growing irritability during Binan High School’s intergrade chicken fight. Eventually, things come to a head when, after another typical battle, Kyoutarou invites Ata to come to the bath with him and the rest of Happy Kiss. Ata’s temper flares, but Kyoutarou doesn’t understand why. It’s Ryouma who gently prods him to remember the day the three of them went to the Kurotama Bathhouse. Furanui turns Ata into a monster, giving Ata ample opportunity to take his aggression out on Kyoutarou. Instead of fighting back or even defending himself, Kyoutarou simply lets Ata unleash on him in hopes that it will make Ata feel better. During the battle, Ata finally admits after all those years that he had wanted Kyoutarou to invite him to the bath. Still resentful that, from his point of view Kyoutarou kept trampling over his feelings, Ata unleashes even more power than before. Although injured, Kyoutarou makes his way over to Ata and hugs him. The hug, coupled with the thought of a younger Kyoutarou inviting him to the bath, is enough to break the mask that turned him into a monster. When Kyoutarou breaks the hug, he apologizes to Ata and offers him his hand for a handshake. Before Ata can take his hand, a messenger arrives from Honyala Land, beckoning Kalulus and Furanui to return home as their father is in danger. While Furanui is shocked and concerned over his father, Kalulus falls apart and begins to sob heavily. Kyoutarou approaches him, pointing out that it’s weird to see Kalulus unhappy before Happy Kiss and Kalulus rush into the messenger’s portal. Quotes "Like the flowers that bloom across the world..." "But I did search for you back then..." "Wait. Ata, did I do something to you?" References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Defense Club Category:Magic Knights Category:Happy Kiss